


His Weakness

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom George Washington, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prenegotiated Kink, Smut, Top Marquis de Lafayette, but in this fic yes, but not everyday just sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Sometimes George just needs to be pushed around to calm the storm. Lafayette is just the man to help.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. His Throat

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I needed more top Lafayette and bottom George in my life. This is the result. Enjoy!

Lafayette felt his heart beat, sweaty palms gripping the arm of the chair he was resting in, as he watched George fall to his knees before him. Oh, truly such a thing shouldn’t be allowed. For the Commander-in-Chief to grovel about on the dirty floor, coming closer to Lafayette. As much shame as this brought to Lafayette’s heart, he had to admit this was his favorite thing to do with George. The days when George begged Lafayette to be cruel, to push him around, just once and he would be better in the morning. Ready to continue in this impossible task he had undertaken.

Lafayette hissed when the man removed his cock from his trousers to begin slowly and gently stroking it with his calloused palm.

“Your mouth.” Lafayette growled from above him, watching the man cast his eyes to the ground in shame. _God,_ to be able to command and control this man felt like some kind of dream or fantasy. “Good soldier.” He purred, knowing how George loved to be praised when he was on his knees. Lafayette tipped his head back and enjoyed the splendid feeling of George’s wet lips and mouth sucking and sliding up and down his hard shaft. Little moans escaped from the man’s mouth and Lafayette had to make it a point to not get lost in the feeling of it because that was when he would forget all about his duties. 

Lafayette knew how imperative it was to keep the temperament that George desired. Lafayette reached around to get a tight grip on George’s head before thrusting himself down that warm throat. George immediately whimpered and suppressed a cough as Lafayette continued to thrust into his mouth. A wicked smile grew upon Lafayette’s lips listening to the terrible choking, wet sounds that came from that handsome mouth,

“You are mine to use, are you not?” He continued to thrust until he felt he was close to coming and he abruptly stopped the movement, leaving George with wonderfully swollen lips that searched to suck on Lafayette’s cock again. Lafayette stopped him and tenderly stroked his cheek with his thumb,

“Careful now, you don’t want me coming before I’ve had my way with you, do you?” George ardently shook his head, likely afraid to use his voice after Lafayette’s display but that was behavior that wouldn’t be tolerated. “I asked you a question.” Lafayette said, anger and a threat hovering just on the tip of his tongue.

“No, sir.” George answered quietly. His voice so weak and raspy Lafayette barely heard it and almost considered telling him to be louder, but Lafayette didn’t dare cross the invisible line of what George needed over to pure cruelty for cruelty’s sake.

“That’s a good soldier.” Lafayette smiled, laying back and staring at him with disinterested eyes. “Onto the bed.” He growled, shifting his tone. Lafayette stayed seated and watched George scramble to sit upon the bed, the perfect picture of indecency. George has managed to make himself look incredibly smaller than he always did, making Lafayette feel as though he had the height advantage on the man for once. 

Lafayette took into careful consideration his next words as George stared at him with begging eyes, waiting for his next command. Lafayette’s grip tightened on the armrest, allowing himself to feel a fraction of the anger he would be presenting.

“Don’t just sit there waiting like a desperate dog.” He snapped then narrowed his eyes, “you know what I want. Get ready.”

“Yes, Captain.” George whispered meekly, sending chills down Lafayette’s spine. 

Lafayette dramatically stood from his chair and turned his back to George, acting like he didn’t care a bit about what he did. He began to remove his clothes, listening to the little sounds behind him. When he was finished undressing Lafayette turned around with a frown.

“What are you doing?” Thrusting his nose into the air in an attempt to look down on George, “I told you to get ready, not _feel yourself._ ” Lafayette hissed, gripping George’s hands and yanking them away from his stiff cock. “Don’t make me tie them up.” He glared before releasing his hands from the tight grip that left marks on his wrists. George stared into his eyes, as if about you say something, call it all off, go back to normal, but instead he bowed down his head and said,

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll get to work.”

“Good. I don’t have all day to deal with you.” Lafayette noticed George gulp before putting those nice hands to use just how Lafayette liked. Lafayette pulled his chair closer to the bed to get a good look at George and sat down, crossing his legs impatiently. Lafayette chuckled a bit as he watched George sit back and slowly slip his fingers into his hole. A low growl escaped his lips and Lafayette watched with increasing interest. He absentmindedly began to stroke himself slowly, watching as George slipped a second finger inside and let out a little gasp. Lafayette was struggling to control himself and stay seated as he felt heat begin to curl up inside him. Biting down on his lip to stay focused Lafayette’s fingernails dug into the leather of the chair when George slipped a third finger inside and let out the most delicious sound. Grinning slightly, Lafayette studied George as he eagerly pushed his fingers in and out. Lafayette sucked in his breath, eager to replace those fingers. 

Patience be damned, Lafayette was getting what he wanted _now._ That was the point of this was it not? Pushing out of the chair, Lafayette tenderly crept onto the bed, sneering like a wolf.

“You’re doing much better now, my soldier,” Lafayette pushed those hands away, “let your captain get what he wants from you now.”

“Yes sir.” George swallowed thickly, starry eyes not leaving Lafayette. Grabbing the oil, Lafayette made quick work of slicking himself up. Lafayette smirked when he caught George’s dark eyes watching his every movement, chest heaving up and down in anticipation. He gently pushed his fingers inside to make sure George was ready for him, making the man sigh and throw his head back. Satisfied that George was ready, Lafayette grabbed his legs to set them on his shoulders, giving himself plenty of space and a good view. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to push himself inside of George grunting out at feeling his tightness. 

Lafayette bit his lip to suppress his whimper when he was buried all the way in. George’s hand gripped the sheets and he writhed at the feeling, sighing in pleasure. 

“That’s it, soldier.” Lafayette growled as he began to nudge into George, keeping it fairly light. Now that he had him entirely there was no use in rushing it, in fact Lafayette rather preferred to draw out his pleasure for as long as possible. Lafayette picked up speed on his thrusts, giving him more and more each time. George let out a soft,

“Gilbert.” And continued to pant and moan in ecstasy. Lafayette suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his hand around George’s throat,

“That’s captain to you.” He seethed.

“My apologies, captain.” George whimpered quickly, blush invading his face. Lafayette continued to thrust roughly and quickly into George as a slight reprimand and George rewarded him wonderfully with loud yelps and moans. Lafayette leaned down close to George’s ear and purred,

“Better keep that voice down if you don’t want everyone to know what a little slut you are for your boy.” Lafayette chuckled for effect and watched George’s pupils dilate and the breath leave his lungs. It was too easy. Drawing in a shaky breath, Lafayette gripped the headboard above George for an even better angle. Good God, it felt like with every thrust George was just getting tighter and tighter around him. George let out a low groan as Lafayette thrusted deeper than before. He suddenly yelped and gripped Lafayette’s back tightly, digging his fingernails into his back as he continued to mewl.

“Dirty thing.” Lafayette hissed, pinning his hands to the bed in a fell swoop, “I told you not to touch! Don’t you know I’m worth more gold than you’ve ever _seen_.”

“I’m sorry captain!” George blubbered, fear clouding his expression.

“Sorry won’t cut it this time.” He snarled, “on your hands and knees.” Lafayette wiped the spit from his lips as he moved back and away from George so he could lower himself to his hands and knees. Lafayette played through different scenarios in his mind, leaving George without any touch for quite some time. 

Lafayette was truly pushing his luck this time, he never usually ordered him around so much, but he never protested, in fact Lafayette thought he might enjoy it more. Scooting closer to George and rising above him, Lafayette tenderly laced his fingers from behind to around George’s throat, heart pounding in his chest.

“You know, I’ve gotten quite good at restraining myself, thanks to a certain General. It’s time you learned a thing or two from him.” Lafayette teased, tensing the hand around his neck. He decided to be slow for now, make George wait in anticipation for what was surely coming soon. With one hand still around George’s neck and the other on his hip, Lafayette pushed his cock deep inside George again. Lafayette refused to move and once settled suddenly yanked him forward with the hand around his throat and started fucking him as hard as he could manage, begging he wouldn’t lose his strength. 

George let out a gasp when he was pulled back and Lafayette relished the feeling of his Adam’s Apple bob up and down under the hand tightly gripped around it. Lafayette was panting heavily and George was mewling and begging like an animal. Lafayette smiled and whispered,

“You’re only allowed to come when I _say_ you can. Understand me, soldier?”

“Yes, captain.” George struggled to get the words out but managed to grunt them out as Lafayette continued his relentless pace. In making George wait to come, that meant Lafayette would similarly have to be patient himself which was incredibly frustrating but a little fun at the end of the day. Feeling his arm and hips begin to give out, Lafayette suddenly released the tight grip around George’s throat, letting him collapse into the bed with a gasp. Lafayette sighed, oh it felt much better like this. He was beginning to lose his own restraint inside the man, but was determined to make him suffer just a little. 

Reaching around and underneath, Lafayette grabbed the man’s throbbing cock and gave it a good squeeze before stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“God,” George muttered under his breath, closing his eyes.

“It’s not easy is it?” Lafayette teased, “but if you had simply followed your orders to begin with you wouldn’t be suffering like this, now would you?” Lafayette was sure his voice did not sound nearly as powerful as he meant it too, but oh well. George still seemed to like it which was all Lafayette was really after.

“I can’t-“ George suddenly gasped out and Lafayette released him from his grip, “God, that’s-“ he stumbled out again. Lafayette smirked, he had seemingly found that wonderful little pleasure spot in George that got him in this situation.

“A few more moments.” Lafayette soothed, “you’re doing wonderfully.” Suddenly without warning, Lafayette found himself too weak to resist his own orgasm that overpowered him like a rushing wave. He had to gasp out a quick, “now!” For George as he came in shuddering breaths, shoving into George roughly and sporadically as he came. “Jesus.” He sighed, collapsing on top of George, feeling utterly exhausted.

George rolled over onto his back, and pulled Lafayette close to rest against his chest which was quite disgusting but he was too tired to move. After a moment or two of silence and slowing breaths Lafayette shot up to grab a wet cloth from the basin. He gingerly crept over to a very sleepy George and cleaned up the mess they left behind. Rinsing the cloth out, Lafayette returned to his spot resting against George’s chest.

“Do you feel alright?” Lafayette asked.

“Wonderful.” George smiled, “thank you.” Lafayette blushed, reaching his hand out to his throat.

“Your neck...I’m so sorry George I didn’t think-“

“Please, don’t apologize. I like having a reminder to stay in my place.” He growled before kissing his ear. Lafayette giggled, chest feeling full of that warm feeling that always accompanied George.

“It wasn’t too much was it?” He asked.

“Not a bit, my dear. Now stop fretting and go to sleep. I will tell you if something is wrong, you know that.”

“I know.” Lafayette wrung his hands, “I just want to be sure is all.”

“And I appreciate that, but I must admit I rather liked it this time. You’re really starting to enjoy yourself, I can tell.” He said with a wink.

“It is quite fun once I get over the nerves.” Lafayette laughed.

“You know, I think next time I’m going to have to take you up on that offer.” He purred.

“What offer?” Lafayette asked.

“My hands.” He whispered into his ear, making Lafayette’s heart flutter and cheeks blush. Yes. That would certainly have to be done. “I love you, Gil. Don’t forget that.” He sighed.

“I love you too.” Lafayette chuckled, “even if I pretend to not.”

“Thank you, again.” George breathed against Lafayette, “you don’t know what it means to me.” Lafayette smiled.

“I said I love you, did I not?”

“You did say that.” George chuckled, “you did say that.” peacefully drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	2. His Hands

Lafayette wrapped his wrists up in the deep blue fabric. Smooth and cooling, an expensive fabric to say the least, likely silk. Grabbing with fingers, he tied the fabric up in a knot around his hands. It was a good knot, tight enough that his hands were now ensnared but the fabric made it so that it didn’t hurt to pull at the restraints. Lafayette smirked, it was perfect for George, but for now Lafayette would wait here acting the picture of perfect innocence. His hands tied up, clothes in a neat pile, a smile on his lips, today would still be fun and even more fun thinking about tying up George’s hands. Lafayette’s heart pounded in his chest when he heard those familiar footsteps and thudding boots. The door in front of him swung open. George gasped.

“I’m afraid I’ve tied myself up, George. Do you mind helping me?” He grinned.

“ _Damn._ ” He whispered, making quick work of getting Lafayette to the bed. Lafayette moaned as George roughly touched his skin, bound hands involuntarily fighting his restraint. Every thrust George made inside had Lafayette fantasizing about how good he’d look in Lafayette’s spot. When they came down from their high and George had removed the fabric from Lafayette’s wrists he whispered,

“You will have me soon, my dear.” And Lafayette shuddered. George had been fantasizing about being tied up as well.

Lafayette noticed that George had been quite a wreck that whole day after the loss of an important battle and typical Congressional impatience. When Lafayette walked into his room to discuss the current standing of the army, George lunged at him and closed the door for Lafayette before he had the chance.

“George!” Lafayette gasped, getting lost in the passionate kiss.

“I need you tonight.” He panted, nipping at his neck, “please take me.” He whimpered, “tell me how useless I am, _please._ ” Lafayette gulped.

“Of course. Tonight.” Lafayette wasn’t sure how to react to George. Usually it would take him a few more sentences before he was begging Lafayette to be cruel to him. He must have been feeling the weight of his actions. That was always what it was. He felt so useless and needed someone to treat him as such so he could clear his mind of the invading thoughts, but based on his behavior now, Lafayette would need to put a lot of effort into making it perfect for him.

Lafayette had spent the rest of the day planning. Obviously, he would use that same fabric that restrained him before just like George had asked but he felt the need to plan this one out. Of course, Lafayette never knew how George would act but there was still a basic plan in place, a reason to tie him up, a reason to punish him. Lafayette had to admit that the thought was exciting him for the rest of the day, everything felt so boring in comparison to the way George would be moaning beneath him. But he was here now. The time was now. He stood outside his door for a moment more, taking in a deep breath, focusing his anger on George. With one last breath he pushed the door open.

When Lafayette entered he wasn’t greeted with the usual scene of George at his desk or relaxing on his bed, no. He saw George, on his knees, completely naked, kneeling next to his bed, eyes cast down only casting a small glance at him before settling back down to the floor. Lafayette gulped, this was different as well, George was already making things more interesting for Lafayette. Sticking to his original plan, Lafayette steeled his demeanor and approached the man, hardly giving him a second glance.

“What do you think you’re doing soldier?” Lafayette commanded, “already trying to atone for your sins?” He growled, pressing the heel of his boot against George’s thigh, “look at me!” George quickly looked up, mouth agape in fear and confusion. “Don’t act as if you don’t know what you did.” Lafayette reached into his pocket, “don’t you recognize _this?”_ Lafayette dramatically flung the blue fabric from his pocket to wave it in front of George’s face. He immediately gasped at the sight. “I’m sure you do since you seemed so smitten with it you decided to steal it from my room. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Lafayette glared down at George, continuing his little speech.

“Now I have a few ideas for a just punishment for behavior like this, one of them being,” Lafayette paused to wrap the fabric around the back of George’s neck only to yank it up to force him to look at Lafayette, “restraining you with the very fabric you took from me. Now,” Lafayette smiled sweetly, “I have yet to decide exactly where to restrain you. Perhaps over that mouth of yours.” Lafayette began to wrap the fabric around George’s mouth, “Or...perhaps the very hands that took it. Show me them.” George quickly presented his wrists to Lafayette who smiled again. “Yes. I feel that would be very fitting. To tie up the hands that dare try to take anything from me.” Lafayette began to wrap and tie the fabric around George’s wrists, pulling them tight but not without sticking his fingers between the fabric to be sure it wasn’t uncomfortably tight. “And since you have been so fond of _taking_.” Lafayette took a step back to admire the view, “I’ve decided you must give more to me tonight than you take, understand?” George nodded his head. “Answer me with your voice soldier!” Lafayette raised his voice.

“Yes captain.” George stuttered out. It was the first thing he had said all night and it had an immediate effect on Lafayette. His body burned and he struggled to even his now ragged breathing.

“Good.” He huffed, shedding his overcoat and jacket, “then I suppose we can begin your rightful punishment.” Settling onto George’s desk, Lafayette snapped his fingers and pointed down. “you know what I like. Get to work.”

“But, sir I-“ George lifted his bound hands to show Lafayette getting over there will prove to be difficult, maybe even impossible. Perhaps he should have waited to tie him up, Lafayette tried not to show his worry but he felt his nervous habit of wringing his hands kick in. No, he had made a decision and George would have to work around it. He would allow him to stand in this particular circumstance if he felt the need to.

“Work around it.” Lafayette chuckled a bit, lifting his chin to feel and look as arrogant as possible. George looked up to him as if asking for permission, Lafayette nodded his head quickly. With a bit of effort, George stood on shaky knees and made his way over to Lafayette, dropping to the ground once he was close. Lafayette smirked when George continued to stare at him, Lafayette could almost hear him saying ‘and how do you expect me to help you when you’ve tied me up?’ in that teasing manner, but no such tease came.

Without a word, Lafayette reached down to casually undo his breeches with one hand, pulling his cock out. George edged closer on his knees and Lafayette spread his legs open wider and moved closer to George. Lafayette found a little amusement at watching George take him in his mouth with no hands to help, but all little smiles and chuckles were gone once George had all of Lafayette down his throat. Lafayette moaned out and felt George begin to slide up and down.

“Don’t forget now. You’re _giving_ to me tonight. I’ll only help you if you absolutely need it, understand?” George pulled back, out of breath.

“Yes sir.” And he was back again. Up and down up and down. Lafayette was feeling a little frustrated as George was being incredibly boring and Lafayette knew for a fact that he was far better than this. Then it occurred to Lafayette that George must have been doing bad on purpose. To see what Lafayette would do or to simply be punished, Lafayette was unsure but he wouldn’t let him continue on like this.

“Stop!” Lafayette suddenly kicked his heel against his shoulder as lightly as he could manage without hurting the man to push him back. “You can do better than this, soldier! I wonder if it would’ve been a better idea to tie up your mouth.” He growled, low and daring, “or I suppose I don’t have to use your mouth at all.” Lafayette smirked as a wonderful idea popped into his mind, heat spreading through his body again at the thought. He’d never done it to George that way before, could be fun. In fact, it would be _very_ fun.

“On your feet.” George again stumbled to his feet, backing away from Lafayette who gracefully landed on the floor with a light thud. Coming closer to him, Lafayette undid the knot keeping his hands in place then yanked then behind his back to keep them there instead. When he was finished he parted, leaving him unsure and standing still facing the desk and not Lafayette.

Circling the man, Lafayette felt like a predator stalking it’s meek prey, until he suddenly lunged forward for the attack from behind and pinned him against the desk. George let out a gasp when Lafayette suddenly seized him and he hit the desk. Lafayette gently pushed his head onto the wood and pulled his hips closer to him. Teasing him by stroking his hands now uselessly pinned behind his back Lafayette whispered, “stay there,” into his ear and retreated to find the oil George always kept handy.

Coming back, Lafayette slammed the bottle onto the desk for George to see from the corner of his eye, as if he didn’t know what was happening. Lafayette got to work slicking his cock and a couple of fingers to help George a bit. Pushing his index finger in, Lafayette smiled at George’s little gasp. Lafayette continued until it was all the way in then began shallowly fucking him on it, much to George’s disappointment who whimpered.

“Now soldier, don’t forget, you are giving, hm? And I’ve already begun to lose my patience with you.” He mumbled that last part against his ear, watching as he shivered. Lafayette removed the fingers feeling they had done all they could then put some extra oil on him for good measure. Then he teased George by pressing the head of his cock against his hole, teasing him by thrusting a few times without going in. Grabbing his hip, Lafayette lined himself up one last time to push in all he could.

George was loud. He moaned and Lafayette saw his hands flexing against his restraint. George took in shuddering, shallow breaths as Lafayette took no time before he was thrusting in and out as hard as he could. He nudged against that pleasure spot in George that he had memorized at that point, listening to the symphony of sounds that escaped his lips. Lafayette never slowed his relentless pace for a moment, pushing George against the desk.

“God.” He heard George growl out, along with many other expletives. Lafayette smiled, he loved making George lose his self control. Lafayette made a quick, half-impulse decision to insult George rougher than usual, it did seem like he needed it after all.

“God you are disgusting, soldier. But you already knew that didn’t you? After all, it’s your greatest asset isn’t it? Giving yourself to me at the drop of a hat is truly deplorable.” George groaned, Lafayette continued, “fuck, look at you,” He spat, “you are worthless, except for your body of course,” Lafayette smirked, “but you don’t even respect that. I’m sure I’m not the only one you let fuck you. Tell me, am I?”

“N-no sir.” Lafayette shuddered, that wasn’t the answer he expected and for a moment he wondered if it was true then quickly shook it from his thoughts. Lafayette chuckled.

“Then you’re just a regular, worthless whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.” George mewled. Damn, Lafayette wasn’t going to last much longer like this with George _admitting_ to being a whore while Lafayette pounded him. Feeling closer and closer Lafayette suddenly gasped and came deep inside George, thrusting sporadically which made George flinch against that lovely blue fabric. Looking down, Lafayette was surprised to see George hadn’t come, but then again he had no hands to assist him.

“Good soldier.” Lafayette panted, pulling out of him and wiping the sweat from his brow. George stayed glued to the spot against the desk, chest heaving as he tried to pathetically pull against the knot. Lafayette hooked his finger through the blue fabric and yanked him up with that hand, and caught him with the other.

George gasped and Lafayette smirked, “it’s alright, I’ve got you.” He then placed a quick filthy kiss to his neck and hummed. “On the bed with you now, soldier. I’m not finished with you yet.” He patted George and pushed him toward the bed, pulling the chair to the desk. He sat down and didn’t pay George any attention.

He grabbed a letter off his desk and began to read over it. “Now I’m curious, soldier. I want to know who else you’ve been letting fuck you.”

He smiled, not looking at George, hoping he wasn’t overstepping any bounds. He didn’t really read over any of the letters, just read the names and said a few words about them. “General Knox,” he chuckled, “wouldn’t that be fascinating. Tell me, soldier, is he the other one filling you up when I’m not here?” He paused, “doesn’t seem so....this letter is positively boring. Let’s see,”

Lafayette grabbed another letter, “General Greene.” His eyes skimmed over the letter and he smirked, “my what praising words. Is he perhaps praising you for something else, soldier?” Lafayette turned to face George whose eyes were wide as he bit his lip and meekly looked at the ground. Lafayette laughed, “don’t tell me it is him!” He paused in contemplation, “I suppose I’ll have to give him a piece of my mind then.” He growled, “I don’t like sharing, you know.” Lafayette watched George tremble. “Tell me, are there others?” George nodded.

“My how shameful. I must deal with them some other time then. Oh, who’s this?” He returned to his letters and picked another one off the desk with a woman’s name on it. “Sally Fairfax, hm?” Lafayette chuckled as he skimmed the letter, “poor dear. Doesn’t she know you’re not even slightly interested in women? Oh no, this won’t do. I can’t have women flirting with you.” Lafayette grabbed a fresh piece of paper and dipped the quill into the ink well then turned to George.

“What do you think? Should I tell her the truth about you?”

“Whatever you wish captain.” George bowed his head, worry etched into his face.

Lafayette turned back around to face the letter and began to write. “To the dear Mrs Fairfax,” he began, “I regret to inform you that your time is wasted on this man for he is only a whore for other men and has no interest in women. In fact, he sits right now behind me with his hands tied up,” Lafayette began to stroke himself as he found his interest peaking, “waiting and begging for me to fuck him into the mattress.” Lafayette heard George whimper as he bit his lip, “I don’t know what lies he has told you, but based off of his behavior here he didn’t mean a damn word. Mrs Fairfax, unless you have an interest in submissive men I suggest you look elsewhere. And in case there was any doubt, he is _mine_ and it would be in your best interest to never write again to him. Now, I must attend to my poor soldier as he has been so good to me and I think I’m ready to service him.” He smirked, finishing the letter and signing his name at the bottom.

“What do you think?” Lafayette smiled and turned to George.

“It’s perfect.” He gulped, twitching against his restraints.

“Now, as to the end of your punishment, I’m curious. What do you want?” George looked shocked. “Sir?”

“You heard me, soldier. What do you want?” He hardened his gaze.

“I want to give all I have to give to you.” He gulped.

“What a beautifully rehearsed line.” Lafayette purred, getting up from his chair to stride over to George. He delicately placed his fingers under his chin and pulled his head up to meet his eyes. “That’s not what I asked for.” He growled.

“Let’s try this again, soldier. What. Do. You. Want?” He glared at George who melted under his gaze.

“Fuck me.” He gasped out, “please, captain.” Lafayette smiled.

“I was going to do that anyway. You sure there’s nothing else you want me to do to you?” He teased, trapping George between his arms on the bed. George meekly bowed his head before quietly whispering,

“In front of the window?” Lafayette smiled a devilish smile.

“What a wonderful idea. Let everyone know who you belong to.” Lafayette chuckled, “I didn’t think you’d be interested in that type of thing but I really should know better by now shouldn’t I?” He purred, hot breath against his ear making George tremble. Moving away from George, he blew out a few extra candles in the room for safe measures.

They were lucky enough that this particular window faced the woods and not the encampment, and it was quite late so anyone out should stay in bed. George waited patiently on the bed until Lafayette returned to him once more. He perked up when Lafayette came closer and leaned towards him, desperate for his attention and touch. Lafayette couldn’t help but smile a bit. Then he resumed his cold demeanor.

“Come here.” He snapped and George immediately rose on unsteady feet to meet Lafayette. “Go on.” He said, impatiently gesturing to the window, “I thought you said you wanted this.” He crossed his arms, arching his eyebrow.

“I do, captain.” George gulped, “very much so.” He blushed and Lafayette got far too much joy out of making him blush. The man who had so much power over everyone else. When he gave it all to Lafayette, well, it sent chills down his spine to remember their real situation. Perhaps one day Lafayette would decide when they would do this next. Give him _complete_ control over everything. Lafayette enjoyed the thought for a moment but George was patiently waiting for him.

He stood patiently in front of the window and Lafayette noted his incredibly labored breathing, watching his shoulders rise up and down. He ran his hands along the sides of his body in an uncharacteristic maneuver, but he simply couldn’t help himself, George just looked too good.

Pulling him flush against his body, Lafayette felt his still restrained hands lightly brushed over his cock. George gasped and Lafayette teased him by inserting his fingers into George. He embarrassingly realized there was still some spend inside him, but most of it was on the bed sheets. Lafayette pulled his fingers out and George keened, pushing back for more.

“You will take what is given to you, soldier!” Lafayette hissed, “I am doing you a favor right now. Best not to spoil it for yourself.”

After a few more moments Lafayette began to stroke George’s neglected cock, causing the man to bite back terrible sounds. Lafayette so dearly wished he could entice George into being as loud as he wished, but there was far too much risk involved. Suddenly removing his hands, Lafayette pushed George against the cool glass. George let out a small cry and Lafayette pulled his hips closer to him.

Desiring to not wait a moment longer as the man began to whine, Lafayette gently pushed himself inside. George cried out and Lafayette felt his hands jerk against their restraints. Lafayette moved one hand to grip tightly onto George’s shoulder as he began to trust. Deeply and slowly, he took his time, setting a slow but mind-numbing pace. His fingernails were making imprints in his shoulder and George continued to whimper and cry and pull at the fabric.

“That’s it, soldier.” Lafayette growled, “do you like having everyone see who you belong to? Letting everyone get a good glimpse at what they can’t have?” George turned his head to the side to look at Lafayette from the corner of his eye, begging him for more.

“I asked you a question soldier.” Lafayette snapped his hips forward and George gasped.

“Yes sir I love it.” He blubbered out so fast it could have been one word. Lafayette smirked and sped up the pace, thrusting harder. George continued to squirm and Lafayette shivered at the movement. Giving him mercy, Lafayette reached down to stroke his cock once more. Feeling breathless, he grunted out, “whenever you need, soldier. Tell them you’re mine.” George twitched at his restraints again and let out another keening sound.

George continued to mewl and cry and Lafayette felt himself getting closer for the second time that night. His orgasm hit hard when he came as he cried out. He trembled and struggled to hold onto George who was likely getting more support from the glass as he came as well.

Feeling utterly exhausted, Lafayette realized there was still more to be done. Pulling out, he whined at the feeling but gently undid the knot after George had gained his footing. Lafayette frowned at the small red marks on his wrists but George pulled them away and stretched his arms and wrists out, yawning. Lafayette smiled at the sleepy man. He quickly went to go grab a wet cloth to clean them up as best he could.

He allowed George to lie down in bed only after he had scrubbed the spot where his spend had leaked from George. Then he collapsed into the bed and Lafayette joined him after he tossed the letter he wrote to Mrs Fairfax in the fire with a chuckle. Once settled in and in his nightclothes, George pulled him close.

“You are wonderful, you know that?” He said, a sleepy smile on his face. Lafayette smiled.

“Not nearly as wonderful as you.” He giggled and George pulled him close to place kisses along his neck and cheek making Lafayette laugh and attempt to escape. Once the moment had passed, Lafayette did his routine checkup with George. It didn’t matter if he was almost asleep, it was important to him.

“Was everything alright?” He asked, “I’m sorry I left marks on your wrists. I tried to give you space.” He said, apologetic.

“It is nothing my sleeves won’t cover, don’t fret. It’s another good reminder.” He smiled, half-asleep, “but, yes.” George chuckled, “that was simply spectacular. The bit with the letters? I don’t think my heart has ever raced so fast.” He laughed. Then his tone turned more sober.

“It was exactly what I needed, Lafayette.” He hummed, lips brushing against he neck once more, “you always know exactly what I need.”

“Thank you.” Lafayette smiled, hardly believing he was still awake. He almost fell asleep right there but forgot to tell him the most important thing. “I love you George.” He whispered, but the man was already peacefully asleep. Lafayette chuckled and cozied up to him then instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, George is definitely interested in women. Especially his wife. Laf was just writing that for ~extra effect~  
> you can chat and hang out with me on [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sin!


End file.
